


Under a streetlight

by Edom



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to 'What if Brian came back to Saint James' by Moonshadow Woman on Midnight Whispers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a streetlight

**A sequel to 'What if Brian came back to Saint James' by Moonshadow Woman.**

Brian got out of his Jeep, went around to the other side, and opened the door for Justin.

"Come on, Sonnyboy, we might as well get this over with."

Justin smiled at him and Brian took his hand. They walked into the diner like that, and everybody looked at them curiously. The gang was sitting in a booth, and the two joined them.

"Everybody, this is Justin. Justin, this is Ted, Emmett and you have already met Michael."

"Hi, nice to meet you all," Justin smiled sweetly at them.

They were all gaping, but finally Ted and Emmett composed themselves enough to remember their manners.

"So nice to meet you, honey. You are one fine looking boy," Emmett said.

"Thanks, I guess. I'm not sure about the boy part, but ok," Justin said with an air of WASP disdain but not enough to offend.

"Nice to meet you, Justin. How do you know Brian?"

"Now Ted, I know that you don't usually look at anybody I'm with, knowing that you wouldn't stand a chance anyway, but even you must be able to remember as long back as last night," Brian said tongue in cheek.

"Oh my god, that was you? And you are still here? How did that happen?" Emmett looked dumbfounded and Ted had dropped his jaw.

"He is not still here, I have been to work, and Justin has been to school, he is here again," Brian said.

"That isn't helping, Brian, in fact I think that makes it worse. Why the fuck would you hook up with that kid again?" Michael sneered.

Just then, Debbie came over and looked at them.

"Who are you, cutie?"

"I'm Justin, who are you?"

"Don't be smart with me kid." She was a little taken aback at this kid's nerve.

"Sorry ma'am, I wasn't trying to be smart, I really want to know who you are." Justin gave her his sunshine best.

"Alright Sunshine, I'm Debbie. I'm Michael's mother. Now who are you again, and I don't mean your name."

"He's my boyfriend Deb." The entire diner went completely quiet after that, everybody straining to hear what went on in the gang's booth.

Debbie shrieked and pulled both of them out of the booth and gave them a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, kiddo, I'm so happy for you. Where did you find our little ray of sunshine?"

"Under a streetlight outside Babylon."


End file.
